Won't Hurt You
by live.laugh.love31921
Summary: Zoe has had bad experiences with love. All of the heartbreaks have caused her to run farther away from finding her true love. Will Takuya be able to catch her before her heart completely gives up?
1. Prolouge

_A/N: So I decided to try and write a Digimon story since I love it so much. I hope you like it!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon_

* * *

><p>~Prolouge~<p>

The wind whipped at my hair and my feet pounded against the pavement. The rain beat down on me but I kept going. I pushed harder, flying down the street, going as fast my feet would take me. Tears stained my face and poured out of my bright green orbs. I should have known. It was too good for it to be true.

"_I didn't mean for you to find out this way."_ He had said.

"_And how was I supposed to find out? I thought you loved me!"_

"_I did love you. People move on. Now it's your turn."_

It just didn't seem fair. After almost a year of dating, Ryan had cheated on me. I thought it was going to be different. I didn't want a repeat but I guess that's what I got. It happened every time. The same old story with the same old ending. It was like reading a book that started with "Once upon a time." Only this wasn't the usual fairytale ending the story always ended with.

I turned another corner and sprinted down the long road. I made it to my development where all of the houses were cramped together. 'Orimoto' was stamped to the mailbox in front of my house. I ran up the driveway and to the front door. I fished through my pocket for my keys and I finally opened the door. I closed and locked the door and turned around. My mom was sitting on the couch, waiting for me.

"What happened?" She asked.

I shook my head and ran up the stairs to my room. I walked up to my dresser and looked myself in the mirror. My eyeliner and mascara was smudged down my cheeks and my eyes were red and puffy from all of the crying. My blonde hair was damp and was sticking on my forehead. My clothes were soaked as well. I was supposed to meet Ryan for a date tonight but I had found him with a girl named Kiko who went to a school in Kyoto. I sighed as I wiped the makeup off of my face and changed into baggy sweatpants and sweatshirt. I climbed into bed and thought about everything that had happened.

I closed my eyes shut, refusing to cry anymore. He told me that we would be together for a long time. He said that we would go to the same college. He also said that he loved me. It was my mistake to believe a word that came out of his mouth. But how many times was I going to make that mistake?

"Zoe do you need to talk about it?" My mom called.

"No. I just want to be alone." I said.

I heard her footsteps walk down the stairs and I got up once again. Pictures of him and I together hung around the room. Anger and sadness flooded my emotions and I attacked the pictures, ripping them down. I crumpled them all and threw them in the garbage bin. I needed to forget about that jerk and move on.

But I didn't know how much more my heart could take before I completely stopped loving…

~End Prolouge~

I really hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 1: Farther Away

_A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed the story! I really appreciate the support! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters!_

* * *

><p>I knew I was going to have to see him in school today at one point but I couldn't comprehend it. I needed to be strong. I needed to forget about him. I wanted to let him know that I had forgotten about him and our relationship. I tapped my foot impatiently under the lunch table, itching to be running. I loved to run. It was like my escape. I imagined the wind in my face and the tan track. I couldn't wait until track practice after school.<p>

"Hello? Earth to Zoe!"

I was interrupted from my thoughts when a hand was waved in front of my face. I snapped back into reality as I looked up at my purple-haired best friend Yolie. Around the table Kari, Tommy, TK, and Davis gave me concerned glances.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?" I asked.

"Yolie was trying to add you to the conversation but you never answered or reacted." Tommy said.

"It's nothing serious. Just can't wait to get on to the track." I assured them.

Kari rolled her eyes at me but smiled.

"Of course you are Z. So how are you holding up?" She changed the subject.

I immediately became serious again. I sighed as I looked towards the table at the end of the cafeteria where Ryan was sitting with his teammates. He glanced up at me and I immediately looked away.

"I really don't know. I hate that I keep falling for the fake act." I admitted.

I looked back at the table at Ryan and if possible, my heart broke even more. A girl walked up to him, twirling a strand of hair around her finger nervously. I jumped up from the table and stormed out of the cafeteria. Kari and Yolie followed me into the bathroom where I leaned against the sink, trying to fight back the tears.

"Don't cry Zoe, it's okay. Just relax." Kari said soothingly as she tried to comfort me.

As hard as I tried, a sob still escaped my lips and soon tears fell down my cheeks. Yolie looked super pissed as she watched me cry.

"That's it. I'm done with people hurting you Zoe. You're beautiful! And he's too dumb to realize that your only gonna get prettier the older you get. He made a huge mistake. And he's gonna regret it." Yolie said.

I looked up at her through my watery eyes in shock. I turned back towards the mirror and looked at my reflection. Why would she call me beautiful? I'm just plain old Zoe, nothing more.

"She's right Zoe. He's an idiot and he will regret it. You'll see." Kari agreed.

"Did the others regret it? I don't think so. They rubbed it in my face. I'm done with my heart being broken. Screw love." I said as I pushed my way out the door and went towards my next class.

* * *

><p>I ran fast, pushing myself. I pulled my hair up in a ponytail and it swished back and forth behind me. We had to run two miles today and that was the perimeter of the school and the football and soccer fields. I was ahead of everyone else and I passed the football field where Ryan was just placing on his helmet. When we were still dating, he would wave and smile at me while he tried to impress me. But that was before and this is now. It was time to forget and move on. But it just got harder each time. A few tears spilled out of my eyes as I ran towards the soccer field. A ball rolled towards me and I stopped abruptly so I wouldn't trip over it. I looked up to see a boy running towards me. No, not me. The soccer ball.<p>

"Sorry about that." He apologized.

He looked at me with his twinkling, mesmerizing hazel eyes. His messy chestnut hair fell into his face and he gave me a crooked smile. His tan skin seemed to glow in the sunlight. He was the famous Takuya Kanbara, star soccer player of Shibuya and the hot guy that every girl wanted to date. Takuya had a record of breaking hearts. He only lasted one date with a girl before he broke their heart.

I remember when he went out with Kari. Kari had come rushing over to me in excitement as she announced that Takuya had asked her out. She had been trying to impress him for ages and it had finally paid off. I was jealous because back then, I had been one of those girls who had fallen for Takuya the first time I had seen him. But being the good friend that I was, I was happy for her. I helped her get ready for her date at my house and Takuya picked her up. He stared at me the whole time and I couldn't help but feel self-conscious.

I still remember the way Kari had called me at around one in the morning, crying. She had told me that after the date, Takuya had told her that they probably wouldn't work out and he drove away. I couldn't help but feel relief after Takuya had broken her heart because that meant that I could have a chance. I was a selfish bitch and I knew it. But of course, a few days later I met Ryan and he asked me out. Takuya still hung in the back of my head though, and he still does. So you could just imagine that I felt completely flustered to be talking to him right now.

"Uh, its fine." I said.

"I'm Takuya by the way." He said as though I didn't know who he was.

"Zoe." I said.

"It's nice to meet you Zoe." He smiled at me.

"Uh, yeah." I replied.

He reached down and picked up the soccer ball. Then he turned towards me again and let his eyes roam my body. My cheeks flushed pink and I nodded, quickly getting back on track and running away, unaware that he was watching me the whole time. But that was what I did. I ran further away from Takuya. And I had run farther away from love…

~To Be Continued...

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you think and once again, thank you to all who reviewed :)


	3. Chapter 2: Drive Home

**A/N: Ok so Zoe is friends with the 02 gang. I used them because 02 is my second favorite Digimon series. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>"Zoe! I'm so glad I caught you! We need to talk!" Yolie screeched through the phone.<p>

"We don't need to talk about anything. I told you already, I'm done with love." I said.

"You can't just run away from this Zoe! It isn't fair!" Yolie cried.

"Is it fair for me to get my heart broken every time I love? No. So how is it unfair?" I asked.

"Zoe you just don't know how many guys would kill to go out with you! You just don't know that it'll get better for you once you find the right guy!" Yolie exclaimed.

I grabbed my bag and walked out of the school. I was the first to finish my run so I was the first to leave.

"Yolie, why couldn't this wait until we were in the car?" I asked as I walked towards the parking lot.

"Zoe don't tell me you forgot! It's Thursday! I'm on my way to swim practice!" Yolie exclaimed.

I stopped short. It was Thursday. Yolie had swim practice. I had no one to drive me home.

"You did forget, didn't you Zoe? Zoe? Hello?" I didn't answer and hung up the phone.

On Thursday's Ryan would drive me home. But I wasn't dating him anymore. This meant that I had no one to drive me home. I sat down at a bench and cradled my head in my hands. I suddenly had a huge migraine.

"Shouldn't you have left already?"

My head perked up and I turned around to see Takuya standing behind me, twirling his keys around his finger.

"I don't have a ride." I admitted.

Nice job Zoe! Reveal to him that you're pathetic and that you forgot to get a ride home.

"I could drive you." He offered nonchalantly.

This was weird. Why would he want to give me a ride home? Don't be stupid, accept it. He's just trying to help, nothing else. That was what I told myself as I slowly nodded and grabbed my bag. He led me to his sleek new black mustang and I got into the passenger side. The car still smelled new. He started the engine and sped off. The ride was silent as we started out but soon we got into a conversation.

"So you run track right?" He asked.

"Um, yeah." I replied, even though I wanted to say _"You saw me running track when you almost frigging tripped me with your soccer ball."_

"You're really fast. How long have you been running?" He asked.

"Since I was like five." I replied.

"No wonder why you're so fast." Takuya grinned.

I smiled and nodded.

"Um, are you hungry? Maybe we can stop at a fast food place or something?" He asked.

"Come to think of it, I am sorta hungry. I just don't have any money." I said.

"I'll pay for it. We can just stop at the drive-thru." Takuya said.

He turned left and pulled into the drive-thru. I slurped at my soda and chewed my French fries while Takuya gulped down his drink and shoved French fries into his mouth. I giggled slightly and he looked at me.

"What's wrong?" He asked, mouth still full of food.

"You seem really hungry." I laughed.

He smirked as he turned his attention back to the road. We talked more and he told me about soccer. He said that he was a striker. Before we knew it, we had reached my house.

"Thank you for driving me home." I said.

"It's fine, any time." He replied.

I grabbed my bag and opened the car door, climbing out.

"Zoe, wait." He called.

I turned around to him and he shuffled nervously. Takuya Kanbara was nervous? I'm not getting a good feeling about this.

"I was, uh, wondering if you maybe wanted to go out with me on Friday?" He asked.

My mouth would have hung open and my eyes would have widened but I kept myself under control. I wanted to say yes, I really did. But I knew his reputation, every girl did. And after what happened with Ryan, I don't think I'm ready. I had given up on love.

"I-I um, sure."

What is wrong with me? Why did I just say yes?

"Great! I'll pick you up at eight." He smiled at me and drove away.

I walked into the house feeling confused. Why did I say yes? Maybe it was because I didn't want to hurt his feelings? I refused to even think that I still liked Takuya. I just didn't want him to think that I had taken advantage of him with the car ride home.

Why would I do that? I know he's gonna break my heart. He broke the hearts of all of the girls that went out with him, including one of my best friends. It was so obvious that he was just gonna do that to me too.

Suddenly my phone vibrated in my pocket and my eyes widened. I forgot to call Yolie! I frantically dug around my pocket and grabbed my phone.

"Hello?" I said.

"ZOE! I am so mad at you! I,"

"YOLIE! I have a huge problem. You've gotta come over here right now!" I exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I have a date with Takuya Kanbara."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Ok so there's the chapter! I hope you liked it and please tell me what you think!_


	4. Chapter 3: The Date

**A/N: Hey I'm back! Sooooooo sorry it took so long to upload! I had writer's block! But thanks to Mickie15 I have gotten over it! I really want to thank her for giving me support and ideas to help me get through it. So, this chapter is dedicated to her! Please enjoy the chapter and reviews are very welcome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon!**

* * *

><p>"…"<p>

"Um, Yolie? You still there? I need help!" I frantically shouted into the phone.

"…"

"YOLIE!" I shouted into the phone.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. I sighed and hung up the phone before walking to the door. I swung it open to find Yolie standing there, out of breath, phone clutched tightly in her hand, face red, and panting heavily. She invited herself in and headed straight towards the kitchen, grabbing a glass from the cabinet. She put her phone down and shuffled around in the fridge before pulling out a pitcher of water. She quickly poured the water in the glass, going too quickly and spilling most of it on the floor. She greedily gulped the water down and continued pouring in more. Finally, she sighed in content and placed the now-empty-pitcher back into the fridge, slamming the glass down on the counter. She took a deep breath before she opened her mouth.

"So you have a date, huh?" She said nonchalantly, leaning her elbow against the counter.

I stared at her, mouth agape. That was all she had to say?

"WITH TAKUYA KANBARA!"

Okay, so I was wrong. She had a whole lot to say.

"How did this even happen? You know he has a reputation! Don't you remember what happened to Kari! I thought you said you were done with love? And seriously, of all people, why HIM!" She demanded.

"I don't know Yolie. When I was sitting alone on the bench with no ride, he offered me a drive. So I accepted it. And then we started talking, he got me fast food, and then when I got out of the car, he asked me out! I was gonna say no but I just, I… I don't even know why I said yes!" I exclaimed, frustrated at myself.

Yolie sighed but suddenly perked up.

"The date is tomorrow right? So you can still cancel! Just tell him something came up and that you have to 'reschedule'." Yolie suggested.

"That's perfect!" I smiled in relief.

"You're welcome." Yolie smiled.

She looked up at the clock and suddenly gasped.

"Crap. I forgot that I had to pick up some groceries for dinner tonight." Yolie said angrily.

Her phone began ringing and vibrating on the counter. Yolie sighed as she walked over and picked up the phone.

"Hello… Yeah, I'm at Zoe's… Uh, no but-… I was gonna-… Okay… Yeah, in fifteen minutes…" Yolie's voice trailed off as she walked towards the door.

She opened the door and smiled at me, waving, before closing the door shut behind her. I sighed as I walked up to my room to do my homework. I still had to think of a reason why I couldn't go on the date since he was bound to ask why I couldn't go. Possible scenarios ran through my mind as I flopped onto my bed flipped the TV on.

I was confused about Takuya. I knew that if I broke the date I would be so guilty and I would feel very bad. But that wasn't because I liked him. Besides, I knew that Takuya could get another date anyway. After all, he _was_ Takuya Kanbara. And he could, and probably would, break my heart. How was I going to deal with yet another heartbreak after still not getting over the current and past ones…?

….

"The douche strikes again." Kari spat.

"Relax Kar, she's gonna blow him off anyway." Yolie said calmly.

"Well, technically not blow off. I'm just gonna tell him that I can't go." I corrected.

"I say you blow him off instead." Kari said seriously.

She _hated_ Takuya. Who wouldn't after what he had done to her? I sighed and shook my head.

"I know you still hate him Kar but that's just not me. I know how that feels and I would hate for anyone else to have to experience it, even if it _is _Takuya." I said.

She snorted in disgust and turned away, arms crossed over her chest.

"Why did you say yes in the first place?" She asked.

"I-I don't know." I replied.

"See, this is the thing about you. You're just too nice and can never say no! That's why all of those guys broke your heart!" Kari suddenly exploded at me.

Everything was silent for a while. Dead silent. Kari was glaring at the floor, Yolie was looking back-and-forth between us and I was staring in shock at Kari. She never yells at anyone, especially not me, her best friend.

"You know Kar? You're right." I said softly.

With that being said, I ran out of the bathroom, trying my best not to cry…

….

At lunch, Kari sat at one end of the table while I sat at the other. She hadn't said a word to me since this morning.

"Hey, it's okay Zoe. Kari always gets like this when it has anything to do with Takuya. She'll get over it soon." Yolie tried to reassure me.

"Yeah." I nodded half-heartedly.

Yolie looked at me warily but I just shook her off. I didn't need to be pitied. I got up and threw away the rest of my food. I decided to spend the rest of the period at the library to just get away from everyone. As I was walking down the hallway, I bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed frantically.

"It's ok."

Looking up, I realized I had bumped into Takuya. This was my chance!

"Oh, Takuya, I have to talk to you about something." I said.

"Ok. I can't wait for our date tonight! I promise I'll make sure it'll be fun!" Takuya exclaimed.

Well that crushed me. He was so excited and I just couldn't break him.

"So, what did you wanna talk to me about?" Takuya asked, interrupting me from my thoughts.

"N-Nothing. I'll see ya later." I replied, walking past him and into the library.

….

"Zoe! You had the perfect chance and you didn't say anything!" Yolie angrily scolded me.

"I'm sorry! I couldn't do it. I remember feeling the same way." I said softly.

"Of course you couldn't do it. When have you ever been able to say no Zoe?" Kari spat angrily.

She walked out the front door, slamming it shut behind her. I was taken aback by how she was acting.

Kari was a sweet, kind-hearted girl who had always been there for me. She was always the first one that I called when something bad happened. She always knew what to say, what to do. It was because of her that I continued moving forward.

"It's ok Z. Just forget about her for a while, especially since Takuya's coming soon." Yolie said.

She was right. It was seven-thirty. He would be here in half-an-hour. I was already dressed casually in a crop-top and black skinny jeans with converse sneakers. We were going to dinner and a movie. A classic first date.

Nodding slowly, Yolie went over the basics.

"Ok, this isn't a real date! You're not in love with him and if he says it won't work out for you, you won't be hurt. Because it isn't real and you aren't in love. Got it?" Yolie said.

I nodded. It wasn't a real date. I wasn't in love with Takuya Kanbara. He wouldn't break my heart if I wasn't in love with him.

The doorbell rang, interrupting me from my thoughts. I quickly went to the door, answering it. Takuya stood there in a simple t-shirt and jeans. His was just as messy as ever and his hazel eyes gleamed in excitement.

"You ready to go?" Takuya asked.

"Yeah. Just gotta grab my phone." I replied.

I ran back into the kitchen where Yolie was already rummaging through the refrigerator.

"See ya later Yolie. Try not to eat everything while I'm gone." I said.

She didn't answer, instead waving me off as I grabbed my phone and walked out the door with Takuya. I was ready.

….

The movie was pretty good but it was after dinner when it happened.

Takuya held my hand, pulling me with him towards his car. He allowed me to get in first before he got in. Once he closed his door, he turned to face me.

"I had fun." He said, smiling.

"Yeah, me too." I replied.

And then he did it. He leaned in and suddenly pressed his lips onto mine. Is it bad that I liked it? I quickly pulled away and he looked over at me.

"Is that what you always do? Kiss and leave?" I spat.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, taken aback by my tone of voice.

"You know what I'm talking about! You never last more than one date with a girl. And I'm obviously no different." I said.

"But you are!" He argued.

"Just stop Takuya! I know what you do! You broke my best friend's heart and what would make me think that I'm any different?" I exclaimed.

"I never kiss on a date." Takuya said.

"Sure you don't. Just leave me alone Takuya! I hope you're happy. You've broken yet another girl's heart."

With that, I hopped out of the car and began running. Running away was what I did best.

Suddenly, I felt a hand grab mine. Turning around, I saw Takuya behind me. Tears streamed down my cheeks and his eyes widened. He had finally realized what he had done. And when his grip loosened just a little bit, I tugged and ran faster.

About fifteen minutes later, I burst through the front door of my house. Yolie and Kari ran in from the kitchen. They were supposed to be sleeping over and I was surprised that Kari had come back.

As they lead me upstairs to my room, I realized something.

Out of all the guys that had broken my heart, Takuya was the only one who had chased after me.

* * *

><p><em>I really hope you liked the chapter! I'll be updating more frequently now I hope but I also have to finish summer reading. I'm one of those people that leave it until the last minute! Please review! Constructive critism is welcome! <em>

_Thanks again for your patience and I hope that you liked this chapter :)_


End file.
